


MOTORSPORTS ONESHOTS

by Racingirl63



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula E RPF, Gt world challenge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a song, Bedroom Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Enemy Lovers, Formula 1, Formula 2, Formula E, Fucking, Golden Age, Gt world challenge - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Max Verstappen - Freeform, Maxiel - Freeform, Partners to Lovers, Podium together, Regrets, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, daniel ricciardo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: A set of pairings and situations between people in the paddock of motorsports, mainly racing drivers!
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. REQUEST YOUR ONESHOT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [123kippetjes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/123kippetjes/gifts).



> This idea came while reading another fics or drabblets by users such as matters17793, quagswagging, simplyverstappen and much more...Thank you for being an inspiration 
> 
> This will be my own space to imagine, to escape from quarantine and work and to learn lots of things

Request your one shot! (Send a private message)  
Make a prompt with the pairing and situation and if you want, the rating  
I accept from categories such as FORMULA 1, FORMULA 2, FORMULA E, GT WORLD CHALLENGE because those are the ones that I follow. If you want another, just tell me.


	2. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen: You make it Real for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt based on the song by James morrison

It was Daniel first podium with Renault and the first after leaving Red Bull.

Leaving Red Bull was a hard decision to take and Max was gutted for that. 

-How do you dare to leave me? - Max screamed at him back then.-How couldn't you tell me?

-It's not always about you,Maxy.I want to be a world champion as much as you do.But I won't make it here.Please,try to understand.-said Daniel very soft and slow.He didn't want to upset Max more than he already was.

-What are you implying?That Am I the favorite and that is the reason why you can't win? - Max was screaming again and he was hysterical.

-Maxy...

-You can't beat me because I'm better than you. I am strong.You are jealous,that's why you are behaving like this-accused Max.

-I am as good as you,Maxy.I have already beaten you in some races but I can't do more than that.You will always be the priority here and that's fine.But if I want to do more,I need some other opportunities somewhere else.

-If you think you'll win in that fucking Renault,you're delusional.-Max laughed at Daniel ironically.Max was hurting on the inside.

-whatever you say,Maxy. It's already done.-Dan kissed Max on the cheek and said bitterly-Good luck,mate.

Max didn't say anything as he watched him going away.Max was so pissed off,so sad.It was the end of their partnership and relationship.They were so in love but the rivalry started to create differences in the team...and between them.Little by little, they started to feel more uncomfortable and to fight each other.They also were rivals in the bedroom, until the point that making love had turned into something unpleasant.

Max knew that a definite end would be coming.But still,he remembered Dan every day.He realized how stupid everything was; his victories seemed to lost their magic without the sweet and cheerful Dan.Max also missed the dominant yet soft Dan in bed,the one who'd give him both the roughness and tenderness Max needed

And now, he was sharing this moment in the podium with him. Max couldn't help feeling proud about Dan.Secretly, Max dreamed every night with this moment. Seeing Dan achieve the same things as him, but on a completly different team and without any tension.

After a while, Max smiled to Dan and spilled the champagne on him as he remembered all the wild nights with Dan. He remembered that day in 2016 in Malasya in which Dan won and Max was second. Dan have saved a bottle of champagne for later and as soon as they finished with the celebrations, they went to a hotel and they made love passionately. Max remembered how he spilled the champagne over Daniel's naked body and how he had cherished that Australian body.

As the celebrations of the podium were vanishing, Max got closer to Daniel and asked him casually:

-What if we hang out together ? You know, for the old times.

\- I'll be partying with the boys tonight- Daniel said with a big smile- you can come if you want.

-I meant to hang out together...just you and me...-Suddenly Max felt red cheeks, feeling shy as a teenager asking out a girl.

-You mean a private toast? -asked the Aussie winking at him and laughing at loud.

Fuck.Max loved that laugh and that smile. He remembered all the jokes they shared together and he realized he missed Dan so much. He needed him back into his life. In and out of the bed. Forever

-Come to my hotel before I hang out with the boys later on. Otherwise, I'll be very drunk. I'll send you the details later.

Max nodded and went to his box to celebrate with his team. Everyone was cheerful, except Alex who was very sad. Max looked at a very defeated Alex and he felt a little bit sorry for him since Alex's exit from Red Bull was almost a fact. Max felt a little bit guilty to be pure and raw talent.Maybe if he wasn't someone out of this world and if he would be a little bit less talented, maybe the team wouldn't mark him always as its favorite.Maybe Dan wouldn't go away. Maybe Alex wouldn't suffer the pressure too much, but anyway, the Thai didn't have enough guts to win any important battle for team lately; and the team needed urgently someone else to try to win the championship next yeat.

They should have never let Daniel go. Secretly, Max blamed the team for not being able to keep Daniel. For the press, they were one of the best teammates, but their rivalry didn't help to achieve more victories and Max thought the team was to blame for that.

Six hours later, Max received a text from Dan with the location of the hotel and his heart went beating fast like crazy. That familiar feeling again.  
Max changed his outfit and put some special perfum on. At least, he had to smell good in front of Dan.

Max was very nervous.In his mind, a scene making love with Dan played again and again on repeat and he was praying something similar would happen at the hotel.

Max knocked at the door of Dan's room. Dan opened the door with that huge smile which was characteristic from him.

-Feeling great, I supposed?-started Max casually.

-it is like the first podium ever, ya know? Unbelievable. The guys worked so heard to get this podium. Such a shame I leave.

-I suppose Cyril must regret not being able to keep you in the team.Like us.- Max said with bitterness staring at Dan 

-I don't really think you guys regret it so much. Maybe you regret it now after the experiences with the other drivers, but at that time; it didn't matter.You were clearly the favorite and there was no room for me-talked Dan,avoiding Max's gaze.

-Dan, it wasn't like that...

-Really?? It didn't seem like that at the moment. You just wanted to be the protagonist in each race. It was always about you and you took advantage of my kindness.You understimated me because you thought I wouldn't be able to beat you...-Dan talked like an angrier and resentful man.

Suddenly, Max hugged Dan very tightly.His body was against Dan's and his arms embraced Dan's waist, hands going up and down patting Dan's back.

-Dan, I'm so sorry you felt like this. Now that we've been separated and after we went through, I've been missing you so much Dan,you have no idea.-Max's voices was shaking as he pronounced those words.It seemed as if Max was about to cry.

Dan separated from Max some centimeters, and looked at Max's face with and intense gaze as if he wanted to confirm the truth beyond those words.

-Dan, I need to tell you that YOU MAKE IT REAL FOR ME...

-Oh, come on Max- Dan said with a sarcastic laugh.-Are you dedicating that James Morrison's song to me?

-Dan, don't mock me and listen!- Max touched Dan's cheeks and caressed them as he spoke, looking at him with a mixture of love, pain and regret- Dan, as the song says, there's so much craziness surrounding me and sometimes is hard to breath. Sometimes,I lose my faith, I'm not always sure about my priorities, my head is strong but my heart is weak because you know I'm full of arrogance. You know I'm all those things that the song mentions but you Dan, you make it possible.You always were there for me...You always brought back my faith to me, you always helped to find my way back home, you taught my heart to speak...You are everything,Dan. You are the only one who saved me and the one who will always save me. I want you back Dan, I don't want to lose you ever again.

Max stopped talking and Kissed Dan passionately when he realized Dan acknowledged his words, Max could see forgiveness in Dan's eyes and he felt so good so relieved.

-Maxy, Maxy... I've been missing you too... I never thought you'd feel like that. For me, even though I loved you,you were just a self-centered and egotistic guy.  
I tried to convince myself that you really don't love me. But,I always looked at the way you looked back at me and I knew there was something else but maybe you pride wouldn't let you see what I meant for you...Now I know it,Maxy.

Dan kissed Max Back. This time Dan took his time to explore Max's mouth like they used to do when they were so in love of each other in the past... Max's held Dan tightly as he kissed him and suddenly that wasn't enought; they needed so much more.

They laid on the bed together without stopping the kiss, Dan on top of Max and Max stroking Dan's curls.

-Dan...-Max sighed- I want you to touch me, please...

-I'm touching you,baby boy- teased Dan.-Maybe, you need to be more specific.

-I want you to fuck me,Dan. I want it so much. As we did it back in time.- said Max, almost begging.-I want our bodies intertwine together. I want you to be over me and inside me, Dan. Please, make me yours again.

-Jesus Christ, Maxy...I think we're going to fast. This is everything but romantic- laughed Dan.

-I don't want romance Dan; I just want to get me off. I just want you to dominate me.- said Max fiercely, and he licked Dan's lips. 

-So impacient and ready for me, baby -Dan said licking MAx's neck and earlobes.

-Oh fuck,Dan. Please, take my clothes off and make love to me,Dan.-Max begged grabbing Dan's erection. Dan wanted as much as he wanted this.

Dan complied and took Max's t-shirt off. Dan licked his nipples as he caressed max's back and the he started licking his Abs. Max was already swearing as Daniel took Max's pants off.

Dan licked and sucked Max's precum over the boxer. Max was hard and seemed ready, but Dan suddenly stopped.

-Fuck, Dan, I said don't stop.

\- I don't have lube, baby. I can't fuck you-

-What? How can you not have lube???

Dan seemed dissapointed.

-I don't go around fucking people all the time.

-Dan, sorry baby. I didn't mean to say it like that. I swear, sorry for being so impacient.-Suddenly, his brain started to think and he said very naughty- What if we shower together? We could use the water and some soap- Max licked his lips to show Dan how much he wanted it.

-You will get it at all costs, won't you baby? -asked Dan seductevely- Are you that much desesperate for my dick?

-Fuck, Dan, yes! Fuck me Dan, break me.- begged Max.He was so eager to have Dan's that he got on his knees and pull down Dan's pants and boxers. Max didn't think it twice and started licking Dan's dick. He licked the head so seductively and hungrily, and then he kept going all along his shaft.

-Oh, maxy. Oh, baby, you suck it so good baby! Keep going.

Max started to lick his balls as Dan's breath accelerated. Some minutes later, he started to suck Dan's lick with a punishing rhythm. Dan noticed that Max was in the mood for some roughness so he grab his head and push it to his dick to hit Max throat.

Dan heard Max choking and stopped, suddenly worried about him. Maybe it was too much.

-Don't stop, Dan. Do it again, please. You know I love choking and gagging on your dick.-begged Max as saliva dripped from his mouth.

-Oh,God Maxi. You're so fucking perfect. I've missed so much having you like this, on you knees, so ready for me to fuck you with my cock everywhere.Open your mouth for me, baby boy.-Max did it and Dan started to thrust into Max's throat with a fast pace, enjoying the moans from the Dutch.

Dan stopped thrusting Max and Max moaned at the sudden lack of contact.

-I won't last if we keep on doing this,Maxy.

-Let's go to the shower,then.-Max grabbed Dan by the arm and led him to the bathroom.

Max opened the faucets and once he regulated the temperature of the water; he led Dan into the shower and they started kissing passionately. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and the touching and caressing was even more urgent and some way agressive. 

Daniel couldn't resist anymore and he put Max against the wall grabbing him by his ass. With a finger, Dan started to tease the tight entrance to Max as he caressed Max's Dick.

-Dan,please, fuck me. I can't wait-begged Max as he looked at the Australian's eyes.

-mmm not yet, princess. You're not ready, yet.

Princess. That word was a huge turn on for Max and Daniel fucking knew it.That word brought Max so many memories from long sessions of lovemaking. From the time they were in love.

Daniel realized that the word still turned on Max as before and he gave Max a huge smile.

-Turn around ,princess. I will make you cum faster than the Red Bull.

Max couldn't help but laughing. Classical Aussie Humor.

Max turned around as Dan asked putting his face against the shower tiles as Dan separated his ass crack and started to lick it very slowly at first, savoring second and every moan from Max. A minutes later, Dan grabbed the soap and put some on his fingers and he slowly inserted one finger into Max's tight hole as he also licked it.

The combination of Dan's tongue and his finger removed something inside him and spark a flame in Max's hunger.

-Dan....

-mmhh?-Dan asked basically with his throat, since his mouth was busy licking and sucking Max's aperture.

-I need one more finger,Danny. Please,give it to me.

Daniel was more than happy to oblige and inserted a second finger inside Max

-Oh, yes. Fuck,Dan.It's so good...- whined Max, his hole clenching around Dan's fingers as they hitted Max's prostate.

-Did you miss my fingers inside you baby? -asked Dan looking at the effect he had on Max.

-Oh,yes. Nothing feels as good as your fingers,Dan. They never did it like you, Dan...OOOOH-moaned Max, losted in the moment.

The mention of others should have been broken the moment. But it wasn't like that. Knowing than Max enjoyed more Dan's fingers and the fact that Max wouldn't have been able to forget it, made Daniel hungrier for Max.

When Max believed he was going to cum, Dan suddenly stopped and turned the faucets off.

-What the fuck are you doing,Dan? I was so close. - complained Max, almost screaming.

Dan laughed at loud about Max's impatience.

-Impatient, are we? I want you to make cum with my dick, baby. Don't you want to cum with my dick inside you instead of my fingers, Maxy?  
I remember you begging me to fuck you senseless because you wanted to cum feeling my dick ramming you baby.- said Dan with a lustful tone of voice, squeezing max's ass cheeks.

-Dan...Stop teasing me, and give it to me.-said Max,almost begging. Fuck me,Dan.

Dan licked and kissed Max's neck moving to his earlob and softly bit it as he teased Max's hole with his dick. Max breath accelerated quickly as always happened when Dan teased him with his tongue and dick

Dan entered slowly into Max's tight muscles, enjoying each second of Max's surrender to pleasure.

Max was with one side of his head leaning against the wall, when suddenly Dan turned his face towards his side and kissed him passionaely as he thrusted in Max deeper and deeper each time.

Max's breath was ragged and frantic when Dan stopped kissing him and backed away from his mouth, thrusting more roughly into Max

-Oh,Dan. Yes, baby. Cum inside me,Dan. I need it

-mmmm, I don't know if you have been a good boy, Maxy.

-Please,Dan. I'll do anything- begged Max jading.

-Said you're sorry for what you said, say you're sorry for saying that you were better than me. Say you fucking missed and it wasn't the same without me.

Realization hitted Max when he came to the conclusion that Dan was punishing him. Deep down, Dan was still hurt. Even though Max had his pride, he realized that this wasn't the moment to be proud or to be the toughest guy; he could lose Dan forever.

-so...sorry- mumbled Max, his voice sounded it like the one of a trapped animal.

Dan slowed down and Max started to lose that adrenaline provoked for the intense moves of Dan and protested:

-Dan...

-I couldn't hear you,Maxy. I want you tell me the whole phrase.

Max understood that Dan wouldn't be satisfied just with a sorry; he needed a full re-statement of the situation.

-I'm so sorry Daniel. I never meant to say that you're better than me.

Dan started to increase some in his thrusts as reward for the confession, but Max still needed more. So much more.

-I was out of mind that day. I was so mad and pissed of because you were going to leave-confessed Max turning his head to encounter Dan's eyes as he tried to move in order to get more friction. -I couldn't believe that was happening, it hurt a lot knowing that you wouldn't be there anymore with me. -confessed Max looking at Dan's eye with adoration.-I know I am egotistic bastard, but I loved you Dan. And, I still do.

Dan kissed Max with his mouth open, exploring Max's mouth with this tongue. Max responded to the kiss in a very frantic way , happily receiving Dan's thrusts.

Dan backed away pulling Max into a position as if he tried to reach his toes with the tip of his fingers, thrusting with a punishing pace and hitting Max's prostate until he cummed inside Max.

Max felt the warm seed of Daniel's inside him and he had never felt so good since a long time ago. Having Dan inside him was like being in paradise again.

Dan's dick stopped shaking around Max's hole, until it was empty.At the same time, Max cum was leaking from his member and sliding down his thighs.Suddenly, Dan got on his knees and started licking the cum all over Max's thighs , going up slowly 'til he reached his dick and started sucking it completely, up and down, until Max's erection covered his mouth. Dan repeated this for several minutes until he stood up

-I love you too, Max. -said Dan as he had Max face to face to kiss him passionately

Max could taste is own cum in his mouth as he complied to the kiss eagerly.

-I think we will have to shower again. We are very sticky,baby.

Both laughed and Dan turned on the hot and cold water faucets again.


	3. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen: Dream of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took the title from Schiller's song
> 
> This prompt was generated by 123kippetjes and it was like that:  
> Top!Daniel Bottom!max morning sex with very very sleepy maxy
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with so many things  
> I hope you enjoy it.

It was the post Emilia Romagna GP Day.

The sun rays entered through the window in the hotel room.

Max and Daniel fell asleep cuddled together. Daniel was wrapping Max in his arms as if he was protecting the Dutchman from harm.  
Max had a terrible day yesterday.He got a DNF and was out of the race while Daniel got a P3. Max was so sad and frustrated by the result, but mainly by the fact that he wasn't the one sharing the podium with Daniel as in Eiffel. After the race, he went away quickly from the Red Bull paddock and of course, he looked for Daniel. And Daniel, as usual, left everything to console his secret boyfriend; so that's how they ended up cuddled and sleeping together.

Daniel opened his eyes as the sun rays were strong with each minute. He caressed Max's cheeks very softly so he wouldn't wake up Max. But there was a problem. A big bulge between his legs. And he suddenly remembered the dream: Max and him were sneaking into a secret corner in Red Bull's garage when most of the people in the box had gone and Dan was fucking Max nonsenseless against a wall and of course, Max asked for more with each thrust.

Dan felt like a pervert. This was his boyfriend he was talking about. It couldn't be possible he couldn't be able to control himself just for a single dream.  
Max and him used to fuck frequently but it seemed that no matter how much time passed, he constantly desired Max.Like in that very moment.

Dan decided to take care of the matter and getting off himself in the bathroom, so he started backing away softly from Max. By instinct, Max's body seemed to miss Daniel's warm body.

-Dan...Don't go,please.- mumbled a sleepy but conscious Max. It was as if Max felt Dan's absence before going..

-Baby, I need to take care of something...I'll be back.- whispered Dan softly.

-Please,Dan. Fuck me...-Whispered Max. Damn, thought Dan, Max looked like a fucking angel; he looked so needy and vulnerable asking him to fuck him while he was sleeping. 

-I won't take advantage of you, baby boy. You are too sleepy- answered Dan giving him a soft butterfly kiss.

-I don't care,Danny; just fuck me. Use me - answered Max ,tightening his body against Dan's. 

Daniel was very flustered by the idea and the erection between his legs seemed to be harder than just a few minutes ago. He was so hard that it hurt.

-Suck-ordered Daniel to Max with a whisper as he put his fingers in the sweet mouth of Max.Max obeyed sucking his fingers and licking them in a very sensual manner. Dan sweared: "Fuck,baby.You are slutty even in your dreams. So sexy and needy".

When Max stopped sucking, Dan fingers found Max's ass crack and they stopped at his tight entrance. Dan started pushing his index finger softly but Max's entrance was tight and he needed something more wet, otherwise he would hurt Max.

-Baby,I'll bring some lube. 

-Jesus,Dan.Hurry up.

Dan went to the bathroom and looked for the bottle of Lube. He uncapped the bottle before going back to bed, while he looked at the sexy silhouette of the future F1 world champion over his bed. Fuck, he was so lucky to have Max in his life and in his bed.

-Turn around.On your stomach, pretty little thing.-ordered Dan as he kissed Max on the lips, licking the lips of the Dutchman with his tongue.

Max complied.Dan started caressing and softly kissing Max's neck and back, until he got to Max's ass. But he had to take Max's boxer first so he did it.  
Dan started to kiss his ass cheeks and licking them as Max's breath started to speed up. Eventually,Dan got to Max's entrance and started to lick it as Dan's grabbed Max's booty.

-Oh,Dan.Please fuck me-whined Max as he moved against Dan's mouth.

-I need you to get ready,baby boy.-Dan put lube on his fingers and started to introduce one finger. He gave some time so Max could adapt to the sensation.They have done this several times before but Dan always tried to make sure not to hurt Max. Dan pulled out his finger but he inserted his tongue to stimulate Max hole and as he licked and sucked, he added the finger again, Making Max quiver.

-Oh, yes, Dan. I love it, so good.

Dan added one finger more as he licked at the same time establishing a rythm , in and out Max's tight anus. Dan was so skilled using his finger and tongue at the same time that Max cried in pleasure; until Dan added a third finger and Max started to move rhythmically against Dan's mouth.

-Dan, I'm gonna cum.

Daniel suddenly stopped.He put lube all over his dick and he entered slowly into Max, enjoying each sensation.No matter how many times they did this, Max's body was like heaven, so strong yet soft. Max was so vulnerable and lovely that Dan wanted to ruin him for the rest of the people. He wanted to be inside Max's forever.

-Oh,yes,Dan.Give it to me,daddy.

Daddy. It was the first time Max called like that and Dan had no idea Max would have those fantasies. 

Dan would make those fantasies true for Max if he wanted it; Dan could be rough if Max wanted it.

-Fuck, Max. You're so stunning even in your sleep baby. Do you want it hard?

-Yes, daddy. I want it hard.

-Do you want me to punish you for being so slutty and needy even in your dreams?

-Oh,yes Daddy.Yes, please tie me up ,spank me and cum inside me. I want all your milk, Danny.

Dan was utterly surprised. Max had never asked him to spank him before or cumming inside of him since he always tried to be sweet and gentle. Without any doubts, this sleepy Max for sex it was wilder than the awaken Maxy.

Dan pulled out from Max and started spanking his ass while he licked his hole.

-Yes,Danny. I like you rough,baby.

Dan have never heard such moans of pleasure from Max before. It was so erotic hearing him calling his name and saying all the things he would like to do with him.  
And suddenly,Dan realized that they needed more communication and trying new things because Max had never told him most of these things during sex .But he tried to focus on the present time and leave Max satisfied.

Dan entered in Max again in a very agressive way , very fast in and out Max's tight entrance but he was over Max with the whole weight of his body over Max's back.Dan set a punishing rhythm as he kissed Max's neck and put his fingers in Max mouth.

-Do you like it,ah? Do you love it when Daddy dominates you?-asked Dan jaded.

-MMMMPPPFFF- mumbled Max since his mouth was full of Dan's fingers.

-You are a devil and angel ,Maxy. You make me crazy my love.

Daniel pulled out the fingers of Max's mouth as Max jaded and moaned.

-I love you,Daddy. I love you,ooohh so goood...oooohhh

It seemed that Dan hit Max's highest point of pleasure judging by the way Max quivered and his hole twisted violently again's Dan dick.  
And with that, Dan cummed inside Max. His warm seed filling Max's sweet hole exactly as he asked .

-I love you too,my sweet baby.-answered Dan as he kissed Max in the mouth, exploring his mouth with his tongue in a lustful kiss.

Max turn to the right side,tightening against Daniel again in order to sleep.

A few minutes later, Max and Dan were sleeping again. They sighed in happiness and satisfaction as they lied together knowing they will be sharing many more nights like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it  
> DM if you have and idea or a pairing of something


End file.
